


Hisoleo Oneshots

by jesterthings



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterthings/pseuds/jesterthings
Summary: A collection of Hisoleo (Hisoka x Leorio) oneshots.
Relationships: Hisoka & Leorio Paladiknight, Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 17





	1. First Kiss (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka reveals to Leorio that this was his first kiss.

Hisoka moved a little closer, his hands rising to lift Leorio's glasses off.  
  
"Your glasses are in the way.."  
  
"What?" The other man murmured, stepping back as he attempted to fight the red crawling up his cheeks.  
  
Hisoka cupped his large hands around Leorio's face, smiling when he felt him press his hands against his chest-- probably as a result of being terrified and trying to push the magician away.  
  
"Calm down, doctor." Hisoka cooed, his eyes closing. The doctor relaxed a little but kept his hands there, following the other's actions by closing his eyes too.  
  
They pressed their lips together slowly, eventually the clown asked for an entrance and Leorio delivered. They continued this for a moment until the medical student pulled away, out of breath. He thought he was the only one who was nervous, but he could feel Hisoka's pounding heartbeat beneath his palm. He smiled softly, glancing up with gentle eyes.  
  
"Is the mighty Hisoka embarrassed?"  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
Leorio chuckled, noticing blush creeping onto the magician's cheeks who went to grab the glasses. He handed them back shakily and almost yelped when his hand was taken instead.  
  
"You're so skittish, is something wrong?" The doctor questioned.  
  
"Mmh-- You were my first kiss." Hisoka spluttered out.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Hisoka had actually lured in a lot of his victims by feigning going in for a kiss. He always killed them before their lips actually met, so Leorio was his first real one.  
  
None of them really minded though, and anyways.. It was a little cute seeing Hisoka all flustered.


	2. To Be Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is unable to walk through a hallway that reminds him too much of the demons he has to face. He breaks down and feels as if he doesn't belong, Leorio teaches him he doesn't need to be everything. 
> 
> (Warning for Hisoka having a breakdown and him wanting to unalive)

The red-headed devil's heels were loud amongst the silence of the corridor. He was approaching someone, somewhere, in a place that felt oh so familiar but so distant. In the mind of a child, this would be a place of nightmares, demons, ghosts, that and more of the sort. But in an adult's eyes, in _Hisoka's_ eyes.. This felt lonely, lost, almost painful to breathe in. The doctor behind him was monitoring his every movement, watching his aura close into itself, his breathing quickening and his pace slowing. There was no denying it, Hisoka was afraid.  
  
Leorio could feel every part of the other itching for reassurance that he wasn't _alone._ It was so clear that he was there, in fact Hisoka was the one who had invited him in the first place yet he felt like there was nobody who could hear him. The doctor could feel his suffering, all of the clown's being aching for someone to tell him that _it was okay_. He wanted badly to ignore Hisoka's hurt, to stop himself from cradling his pain and fear, wash it away and replace it with only love.

  
Yet, he was weak. Succumbing to the urge that made him grab the magician's wrist with care and beg him to turn around. The magician who had no clue how to respond to this, his breath stopping for a brisk moment as he tried to contain himself, to hold himself from crying and breaking down, pleading Leorio for conformation that he didn't have to go any further.  
  
He tried to speak, but what came was only a crumbling, pathetic, excuse of a voice. _"I don't want to be here. Please kill me. Please kill me. Please kill me."_ Words originally meant only for the clown to hear and nobody else now lingering against the doctor's heart, begging for an entrance, somewhere that they would transform to become nothing more than what had passed. Leorio did not have the key, so he couldn't guarantee comfort to something that should never have been in Hisoka's mind in the first place. He felt they deserved to rot not transform, instead become replaced with lullabies that would soothe a scarred soul, grown too fast and forgotten too long.  
  
Leorio was almost waiting for the corridor to contort, to twist and to form into whatever pain Hisoka could see at the moment, but it was just a corridor, only memories attached to the souls of their shoes there to remind them of what had occurred in this place long ago. He began to run his thumb over the clown's knuckles, his silent voice urging for the other to face him and _talk_ to him, to tell him what demons he had to face, to try and remind him that he was still human even though he did not feel like it.  
  
When Hisoka eventually did turn to meet Leorio's hazy brown eyes, so full of life and full of love that even _he_ didn't know if he could handle it, the doctor was swift but careful to wrap him in a warm, caring embrace. The magician envied him because he was Hisoka Amorou, living but never alive and with the arms that had snaked around him to meet hands and pull him close, he could feel the other's heartbeat burning against his own chest, a painful reminder that he himself felt he was hollow on the inside with no empathy to show or give, not for others and not for himself.  
  
Oh but there was certainly something there, entangled in vines that pressed against his inner being, the ones with thorns that dug into his own, the ones that never bloomed, only there to cause pain and only there to make him suffer. Beneath all of that, there was something there and it was beating, wishing to be set free if only he was saved from the ghouls that had already swallowed him whole. His gaze softened, sinking deeper into this pit of love that the doctor was oh so careless to give to him, not even thinking about how the clown would react when he let it spill from himself. This was out of pure trust, trust that Hisoka was luckily willing to accept and hoping that his body would react well to as well. But it betrayed him, salty water with stars embedded in were the things to force his cheeks to stain and to drench Leorio's shoulder in heavy thoughts. 

_"Hisoka, I can't kill you. I won't kill you, I refuse. You deserve to live so why don't you want to?"_ Asked the doctor, continuing this somber conversation that dulled both their hearts, hidden somewhere inside of Hisoka's rotting shell and shining brightly in Leorio's love-etched skin. _"I- I'm unworthy. It hurts to breathe."_ Hisoka struggled with his words, eyes reflecting only traces of his own pain. It hurt to breathe because the only thing he was inhaling was his own regret. The regret that he shouldn't have had to feel, the regret that shouldn't have to reside in his chest, something with jaws of steel eating him up from the inside. _"You can be everything."_ The doctor murmured to him, breath skimming against the clown's pale neck, cracking with the pressure of the other's rain cloud haunting above their heads, lingering but unseen, present but not visible. _"But I am nothing."_ Crumbling and stuck together with poorly made glue came the magician's voice, who's secrets were starting to become undone, out for Leorio to see loud and clear.  
  
_"Being everything isn't always a good thing. Doesn't it count sorrow? Being nothing means you have the chance to become anything without carrying the burden of being all at once."_ There it was again, Leorio's loving soul guiding and lighting the path for Hisoka's own rot. Maybe the doctor would succeed in pulling the clown out of the dephs of the void that was trying oh so hard to grasp his legs and drag him back down again. _"I.. Like the way that you view it. I've never thought of.. Adding a meaning to nothing. Or to myself. But those two things are the same, aren't they?"_ The magician exhaled shakily, continuing on his quiet requiem of finding how to love himself. _"_ _I want to know how to feel alive.. Can I... Can I be somebody, who's worth saving?"_  
  
_"Hisoka, you already are. You are worth saving. You always were and you still are. So let me ask you this.. Can I be the one to do it? Can I be the one to save you?"_ Leorio whispered, wiping the stardust from Hisoka's eyes and pressing a warm smile to his soul. And for the first time as the clown held his hand against his own chest in surprise, he felt something awaken deep inside of him. Something he thought that he never had and never deserved. It warmed him to know that somebody cared enough about him, to awaken such a thing. To keep him going, to fill him with newfound emotions originally unbeknownst to somebody as _cold_ as him.

  
  
As cold as he had been and as cold as he no longer was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bad at descriptive stories sorry ✋😭


	4. Caring For Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka gets hurt and Leorio admires him while he rests.

Hisoka was sleeping soundly on top of Leorio, who mostly didn't mind. He could only feel bad for the clown since last night he had to patch him up after he got hurt protecting him, like usual. Leorio had reminded Hisoka many times of the fact that he could fight, but the magician didn't want to listen- he had an overprotective nature to him for those he cared about and it was no different when it came to the doctor. 

There were bandage rolls strewn across the floor as well as some blood on the carpet. Leorio didn't mind, he was just glad that his clown was alright. He rose a hand to run his fingers through Hisoka's hair carefully, hoping that this would not disturb him. The magician exhaled deeply, content with this, and even melted further against the other's body. 

"That pain killer did the trick, hm?" Leorio spoke softly. "I get so scared sometimes. You need to stop putting yourself in danger like that." 

Hisoka whimpered, snuggling his face into the doctor's shirt. He slowly started to run his fingertips along the magician's spine, smiling when he got another reaction from him. 

"You're cold.." 

His hand came to a halt and he grabbed the blanket that was sitting over their legs. He pulled it up slowly to cover up Hisoka properly, resting his palm against the back of the clown's head. 

"Try and warm up, okay?" 

"You probably can't hear me right now but it makes me happy to see you so calm." 

"It's so rare to see you look- relaxed. You're always so tense." 

Hisoka stirred in his sleep, eventually opening his eyes and glancing up happily at the sight. He didn't feel like moving and he didn't feel like putting up a front, so he remained calm simply taking in Leorio's scent. 

"Did I wake you?" Leorio frowned. 

"No.. I just had a dream." Hisoka murmured with a small yawn. 

"Mmmh.." 

"Is it hurting again?" The doctor craned his neck a little. 

"No, I'm okay.." He kissed the doctor's chest lightly before laying his head down again. 

Moments of intimacy between the two like these were always so rare, but enjoyed nonetheless. 

"I'm tired.." Hisoka whined. 

"Then go back to sleep." Leorio chuckled. 

"I wanna stay up though, kiss your pretty face.." The clown purred. 

"Oh shut up." He rolled his eyes with a smile. 

"Gon and Killua are coming over tomorrow. Should we tell them?" 

"Tell them.. That we're dating...?" Hisoka questioned. 

The doctor nodded, a grin arising from the other. 

"Of course.." 

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Leorio rolled his eyes and kissed the magician's head, feeling him relax completely against his body. Had he fallen asleep that quickly? Just like that? 

"You're so strange." 

He pulled him a little closer, taking his hand and kissing it from his palm all the way up to his shoulder. His fingers travelled up to the magician's lips, brushing against them. They were soft, perfect for kissing, not like Leorio would've originally thought. He expected Hisoka's lips to be rough, as well as his kisses. The clown was a man of mystery and tricks, if he wanted something _he got it_. 

Perhaps it was different this time though, because it was Leorio who made the first move. Had he found that a reason to submit almost entirely to the doctor? 

The moon was shining brightly through the window, as if directly onto Hisoka. He deserved the spotlight, he looked stunning beneath the glow as he did any other day, but Leorio could see the smaller details now. 

The details that made Hisoka well- Hisoka. 

The small scars scattered on his skin, the dark eyelashes complementing his pale cheeks, the soft whines he'd let out every now and then as he shuffled. 

It was all Hisoka, and it was all beautiful. 

The magician's eyes opened gradually, peeking to look at the latter who was holding his face with care. He pressed his lips against the other's taking in the sweet scent that was Hisoka's, his hand raking through his hair slowly. 

The pounding of his heart interrupted his thoughts, trying to push closer to get more of a taste, asking for entrance which Hisoka was happy to give. 

When they pulled away, breathless and grinning like two idiots who just learnt how to joke, the clown was the first to speak up. 

"I- I think you've cured me." He drooped against Leorio. 

"Oh but.. Did you miss me that much? I was only asleep for a few minutes.." 

"Though.. I could get used to that." 

"Sorry I- I was just.. You- You looked- You were-" The doctor stammered. 

"It's okay, doctor.. I understand, really. I love you too." Hisoka cooed. 

"Tell me if- if you want another one, or if you didn't like that.." Leorio whispered. 

"Will do, mi amor." 

About a minute passed, the clown spoke again. 

"Can you give me another one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this in my notes app and felt like I should post it here. 👏👏👏👏🤤


End file.
